1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display panel of which a display quality thereof is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel may include an array substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape, an opposing substrate opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal display layer therebetween. A signal driving part may be configured to apply a desired voltage to the pixel electrodes to drive the liquid crystal display panel. A plurality of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display layer may be aligned due to an electric field formed by the voltage.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a plurality of color filters which are disposed on the array substrate and/or the opposing substrate. For example, the color filters may include a red filter (R), a green filter (G) and a blue filter (B). The pixel electrodes may overlap the color filters to transmit backlight as red light, green light or blue light according to an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. A pixel area non-overlapping the color filters may transmit the backlight as white light (W).
In an RGBW pixel structure in which a unit pixel includes a red light transmitting area, a green light transmitting area, a blue light transmitting area and a white light transmitting area, a new pixel structure is desired to reduce a greenish display problem and enhance transmittance and total luminance, simultaneously.